THE COST OF LFE
by Kirbysbabe
Summary: After the squad has bee injured in a firefight they find themselves on a medical transport.


Copyright: 1/2013

_Fan-Fiction based on TV Show Combat! Copyright Selmur Production, Inc, ABC, Image Productions etc._

_Disclaimer: Combat! and its characters do not belong to me, t__his WWII story is a piece of fan-fiction__ and I am not being compensated in any tangible way for this story._

**THE COST OF LIFE**

The 93rd Evac Hospital had been constantly on the move for a few months just trying to keep up with Army. They finally ended up in a sleepy little village which was about 10 miles outside Bastogne. The hospital had been there for a month. They were so far behind the lines, that the Army thought that the 93rd were safe. Field Marshal General Gerd von Rundstedt had a different idea. He had launched an all-out offensive against the Allies. The Germans were advancing at an alarming rate.

Most of the walking wounded had already been evacuated. There were still another one hundred patients that needed to be moved. Four nurses had stayed behind to care for them. All night long they listened to the approaching German guns. That night it was decided that the patients and the nurses would leave on the next transport truck.

Colonel McDaniels got the nurses together and told them to get the wounded ready; they were leaving. The transport trucks would be there early the next morning. The nurses and the medics had to move and move fast. Most of the doctors and some of the medics were staying because they knew there would be more men that would need their help.

"I want to stay Sir. You'll need someone to help you in the OR."

"Laura, all female personnel must leave it's an order; besides I'm depending on you. I need you to help set up the hospital. Dave is going with you. "

Laura's eyes filled tears. She had been with Colonel McDaniels for the past 5 years going all the way back to Grant Hospital in Chicago.

"Mac, I mean Sir you taught me everything I know. You and your wife have always been good to me, treated me like a daughter. I'm afraid, afraid I'll…." Laura just couldn't finish her sentence a lump in her throat got in the way.

The colonel knew she was on the verge of losing it. Colonel McDaniels' placed his hands on Laura's shoulders.

"Listen to me; you knew going in that something like this might happen. Now I need you to get yourself under control and help me. You are one of my best nurses and I know you will do a good job."

Laura took a deep breath and released it slowly and placed a small smile on her face. "I'm fine now; I'll take care of everything you don't have to worry."

Laura ran out and began helping with the move.

What none of them knew was that this would be the last transport out.

The next morning the wounded men were loaded into the trucks. A nurse or medic was placed in each truck with the wounded. Laura ended up in the first truck.

Marilyn walked to the back of the truck. "We're all loaded and ready to go. Laura are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Where's the colonel?"

"He's comin', he's saying goodbye to everyone. I better get back where I belong."

Colonel McDaniels walked up to the truck. "Take care of the wounded and more importantly, take care of yourself."

Laura gave him her brightest smile even though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hey, after all we've been through, this is a piece a cake! You and the guys take care; you know you are going to miss us."

The colonel knew it was all bravado with her but he couldn't help smile at his 'littlest nurse', as he liked to call her. McDaniels made his way to the cab of the truck. The driver and Capt. Dave Prentiss were waiting.

The colonel leaned inside the truck and clasped the captain's hand. "Dave, take care and take care of my girls. You're the best staff I have ever worked with; I'm really proud of you all."

"Thank you Mac, I'll do my best. We'll see ya soon!"

The captain turned to the driver. "Okay Sam head em' out."

With a chuckle in his voice, he turned back to the colonel. "Ya know when I was a kid I wanted to be a cowboy on a cattle drive; always wanted to say that line. When I finally do get to use it, I'm wishing I didn't have to. Good luck to you Sir. Let's go, Sam."

Laura pulled back the tarp so she could see out. She waived at the men that were staying. As she waived she said a little prayer. '_I know Lord you already have a lot on your plate with this war but could you keep an eye on them and make sure they stay safe? They're good men and they are here to help. Amen.'_

Laura closed the tarp and started checking on her charges. It was cold so damn cold. She had blankets wrapped around the men trying to keep them warm. Most of the men that were in the truck were suffering from trench foot and exposure to the elements. Laura kept moving it was better than sitting still.

They had been given orders to keep moving until we got to the village of Werbonmont. They had been on the road for forty minutes when they were pulled over.

Laura pulled open the tarp and leaned out as far as possible. When she realized that the only thing she was doing was letting in more cold air she closed the tarp again.

A few minutes passed when she heard Dave call to her. "Laura you got any room in there?"

"Yea, why?"

I got six soldiers out here; they are in pretty bad shape."

"I can get two more in here if they're not too bad off."

The driver unlocked the bottom of the truck and Laura pushed open the tarp. The driver helped two men into the truck.

"Laura, be careful this one is combative, I don't think he even knows where he is at."

Laura nodded as she tried to get a good look at the man carrying the B.A.R. but he kept his head down. She had seen the signs before, they were exhausted and all they knew how to do was fight. They fought to live.

The other was a medic who was holding his forearm. He took hold of the private who mumbling something and told him to sit down. The private sat down but he continued to mumble. Both men were filthy. Since the German offensive began, that was all the nurses ever saw, cold, dirty, sick and injured soldiers.

"Lieutenant please excuse him; he's pretty sick. He got hit in the arm a few days ago and he's fightin' a fever, most likely an infection has set in. I ran out of morphine 5 days ago, bandages and sulfa, three days ago.

Laura smiled at the medic. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him but first let's take care of you. What's your name?"

"Just call me Doc, if someone called me by my right name, I'd be lookin' around to see who they were talkin' to."

"Okay Doc but please call me Laura."

As Laura leaned down to help him out of his jacket, she whispered, "When people say lieutenant, I look around too, I'm not very military. I'm really a misplaced civilian. Now let's take a look at your wound."

As she cut away the makeshift bandage, Laura saw that he had a very red wound most likely from a piece of shrapnel. Laura cleaned and re-bandaged the wound the best she could. She then handed him a pill and a canteen. "It's aspirin, that's all I can do for you right now."

She moved over to the private and lightly touched his hand and he jerked away. She looked back over to Doc. "What's his name?"

"His name is Kirby; well that's what we all call him."

Laura caught her breath. She had to know. "Is his first name Bill, I mean William?"

"Yea, do you know him?"

Laura was afraid she would betray her feelings, so she just nodded.

Kneeling down in front of him, she called out to him. "Bill, look at me it's Laura."

She repeated it again and tried to touch his hand. He looked up at her but there was no sign of recognition. He tried to shove her away. He reached out towards the medic. "Doc, I'm so cold. Please don't go away, don't leave me."

"I ain't goin' anywhere. It's okay, she's a nurse. She's here to help ya. Come on Kirby, let her do her job."

Kirby was so disoriented; he was having a hard time following any type of conversation. All he knew was that Doc was there and he would take care of him.

Laura felt helpless. She looked into the soulful eyes of the medic, she felt he would understand.

Laura whispered to Doc. "He seems to listen to you, would you tell him…."

Laura fell silent for a moment. She was conflicted; they had kept their relationship a secret but she felt she could trust the medic. He was a good man, she thought. It would be alright.

After a few minutes Doc could tell she had come to some kind of decision.

She began speaking again, haltingly at first. "Would you please tell him, tell him it's Laura, his Laura?" We met the last time he was injured."

As she remembered that meeting, a small smile played across her lips. "He was in pretty bad shape but that didn't stop Kirby. He never gave up. He just kept flirting the whole time, until I finally gave in. Doc, I love him, he's very special to me."

Doc leaned over Kirby and patted her hand. "I'll try."

"Kirby he whispered, look its Laura, your Laura. She's very pretty Kirby, look at her."

Kirby looked towards the woman seated next to him. "Sweet Pea?"

Laura had always feigned annoyance when he called her that but at that moment it sounded like the most beautiful words ever spoken.

Her emotions were left unchecked and tears began to fill her eyes. "It's me, sweetie."

She touched his arm and he didn't pull away. Laura stood up again. She decided to chance it when she removed his helmet and then tried to pull the B.A.R. strap over his head. Instinctively he gripped his weapon even tighter. Again she whispered, "It's me, sweetie, it's your Laura. Let's give the rifle to Doc."

Kirby loosened his grip and he relinquished his rifle. He watched Laura as she handed it to Doc.

Laura gently removed his jacket and tore open his sleeve a bit more in order to get a better look at his wound. It was festering, it was badly infected. She touched his forehead, he was burning up. She began cleaning his wound trying not to hurt him but he screamed out and shoved her down. He protectively placed his hand on his injured arm. "Don't touch me, hurts too much."

Laura was mad at herself she should have kept talking to him. She would have to start all over again. Doc watched as she leaned over and whispered to him. "Sweetie, I need to look at it, please let me look at it. I just need to rewrap your arm."

Doc kept hearing Kirby repeat the word 'No' and trying to shove her away but she didn't give up. Finally he allowed her to touch him again. Laura finished her ministrations.

Laura hoped he would listen to her one more time. "Bill, I need you to swallow these pills." She was able to open his mouth enough to get the pills in and get him to take a drink of water.

Laura found a couple more blankets and placed them on Doc and Kirby. With a large sigh she then flopped down next to him. Laura placed his head on her shoulder.

"Bill, close your eyes," she crooned. "You need to rest and so do I."

The fight seemed to go out of him and he closed his eyes. Doc smiled at her with appreciation.

"What happen to you guys, Doc?"

"We had been on the line long before this all started. Our lieutenant needed a squad to go on a recon. They needed to know what the German strength was in our sector. Just a little look see, in and out, ya know?"

Laura nodded.

"Everything was goin along fine. It happened when we started back. A machine gun nest opened up on us. They threw everything but the kitchen sink at us. We were out gunned.

A grenade blew up near me and I got hit by some shrapnel and so did Billy. He was already havin' a hard time walkin. Sgt. Saunders told him to keep them busy while the other guys got in place.

Sarge ordered Kirby and Caje to go to the right of the machine gun nest while the Sarge and Littlejohn went to the left. Kirby was already hurt. He couldn't handle the BAR so he and Caje traded. It really didn't matter they saw us comin'. They shot Caje in the upper arm. They got Sarge in the shoulder and Littlejohn in the leg. Kirby was able to throw a grenade and the Sarge got the rest of them.

It was a mess; we barely got out of there alive. The Krauts just cut us to pieces."

"When we reported in, Lieutenant Hanley got one look at all of us and told us to get down to the aid station. We walked a mile or more down the hill only to find out that they had been ordered to move. We needed help and began walkin' to the next village. I don't think we woulda made it. That's when the Sarge saw your transport and flagged you down. If you hadn't stopped Sarge probably 'd shot out your tires."

"Well, I'm glad he stopped us. We're going to take good care of you. Doc, can you take care of Kirby for a few minutes? I need to check on my other patients."

Laura and Doc maneuvered Kirby over onto Doc's shoulder. Doc wrapped his good arm around him.

Kirby looked so lost as he fixed his eyes on the man who was holding him. "Doc?"

"Yea Kirby, it's me."

"Doc where are we?"

"We're on a transport don't ya remember? We're goin' to a hospital. Just close your eyes now and rest."

"I remember now. I was dreamin' about my girl. She's real nice Doc, you'd like her."

"She's a nurse but don't tell anyone," said Kirby in hushed tones.

Doc just smiled and patted his friend's shoulder. "I won't say a word to anyone."

He watched Laura as she began checking on the men.

He wondered what it was about Kirby that she found so appealing. He wouldn't pry. He knew if he asked Laura she would most likely tell him all about it.

After another hour the truck came to a halt. The captain came around to the back of the truck. "Laura we're here, I saw a building where I think we can set up a hospital. He saw a priest walking over to him. They spoke for a moment and the priest and the captain shook hands.

"We're gonna set up the hospital in there. The priest is going to let us use the school."

Laura grinned as she spoke to Doc. "Oh wow, we've been in tents for so long, this is a luxury for us!"

As they disembarked, Doc watched the nurses and the medics go into overdrive. He could tell they had done this so many times before. They were like a well oiled machine removing the desks and chairs.

Once they got the rooms cleared out, the cots and I.V.'s were set up. The medics and nurses gingerly placed the patients on the cots. He watched them, each seem to have certain jobs, never getting in the way of the others. He listened as they quietly spoke about setting up post-op and surgery so they would be ready for the casualties they were expecting.

Doc watched the captain and the nurses as they started to make their rounds. He gave them directions which they diligently wrote on their charts. The women rarely spoke, just said yes, no or okay, sometimes asking a question. Finally the exhaustion over took him.

He couldn't remember when he fell asleep. As Doc looked around he noticed that an I.V. was in his arm. He saw that the sun was barely up. Must be around 6 a.m.; he mused.

He noticed that she was asleep in a chair between him and Kirby. She was holding his hand. He tried not to make a sound but he needed to clear his throat badly. As soon as he did Laura's eyes popped open. She put Kirby's hand down. She slowly stood up arching her back trying to get the kinks out.

Laura made her way to Doc's cot and handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks, I needed that. I'm sorry I woke you. Have you been here all night? That ain't a good way to sleep Ma'am."

"That's Laura to you Doc. Yea; I didn't mean to fall asleep."

She placed a thermometer in his mouth and began to take his pulse.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Doc started to reply when he got a 'shhh' from Laura.

He waited until she was finished. "How come y'all do that; ask a question and then tell us to be quiet?

Laura shook her head as she laughed. Doc thought her laugh sounded just like music. "Oh, out of habit I think, it's a knee jerk reaction. Well your fever is down, that's a good sign. Now how are you doing?"

"I feel a bit better; my arm hurts some but at least I ain't freezin' to death anymore. It feels so good not to be sleepin' in a foxhole on the cold hard ground! Heck, we're livin' high on the hog; pillows, sheets, blankets. I'm in love with this cot! Maybe I'll just move in here permanent like."

"I hate to burst your bubble but this is the first time we've been in a building since we hit the beaches at Normandy."

"I guess I better enjoy it", said Doc.

Doc became serious again. "Hey, how come you were sittin' there all night? Is Kirby worse?"

"To tell the truth we were afraid he was going to wake everyone. He became restless and was calling out your names, saying get down. He was saying something about flanking; at least I think that's what he said. I was trying to keep him quiet. He had cold chills and his fever was pretty high. "

"Where are the other guys from my squad?"

She had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes even though he could tell she was exhausted. She stood above him batting her eyes at him. "Gee, Doc you mean you'd rather find the guys in your squad instead of looking at a devastatingly beautiful nurse?"

Laura laughed at her own joke. Again, the laugh; he could understand what Kirby saw in her. She was pretty, kind, patient and most of all she was humorous. With Kirby, she would definitely need humor.

"Well in that case if you look over to your right, you'll see Caje and Sergeant Saunders is next to him. Littlejohn and Billy are across from you."

"How are they doin'?"

"Every last one of you came in here with a fever and some kind of nasty infection from your wounds. You boys are definitely _not_ the picture of health. You are all going to need a lot of rest. You're all so thin and you can see the exhaustion etched in your faces."

Doc looked up at her. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? I noticed how hard you all work here."

"Yea we do work hard but we don't have anyone shooting at us while we are setting up the hospital. There's no one yelling for us to get down while we are changing sheets!"

Doc sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I was just gonna go check on the guys."

"Doc get back in bed you've got an I.V. sticking in your arm. You need to take care of you for a change. Let us take care of them, that's our job. It's still very early and they are sleeping which is really what you should be doing."

The doctor will see you later and I'm sure he will have a lot to say to you, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try and go back to sleep."

Kirby felt like he was in a fog. He could hear Doc talking and the other voice was very familiar. Kirby was having a hard time opening his eyes. He finally succeeded and realized who the other voice belonged to. "Laura, is that you? Where are you Sweet Pea?"

She turned around and looked into the beautiful brown eyes of the man she loved.

Doc watched her intently. She actually looked like there was an inner glow about her. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"It's me Bill." She placed her hand on his forehead. He was still warm. "It feels like your fever is down a bit, that's good. I need to take your temp."

She took his pulse and temperature. Kirby could tell that she was relieved when she read the thermometer.

"You had me so worried. The doctor had to open up your wound and drain it last night. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone just run me over with a Panzer tank. Have I been here long?"

"No not long at all, just since yesterday."

It was like a big puzzle to Kirby with a lot of pieces missing. "How'd I get here and where is the rest of the squad?"

She turned back to Doc and gave him a wicked grin. "Did you notice that he didn't even say that it was nice to see me? You know, if I wasn't so secure in the knowledge that Kirby loved me, I'd be a little bit rattled over the thought that I may have lost some of my appeal!"

Laura sat on the chair next to Kirby, still smiling. "You were bought here on a great green colored steed called a Transport Truck. The men you seek Sire are lying yonder on their cots just to the right of Sir Doc. Two more noble soldiers uh knights are lying across from you."

"Laura, wha-what are you talkin' about? Doc is she okay or is there somethin' wrong me? Did I get my bell rung?"

Doc was happy to see his friend looking a bit better and sounding more like himself. He decided to play along. "Sir Kirby, this fair maiden was impressed when I told her how you slew the evil Krauts. She has bound your wounds. Her only wish Sire is to have you place a small kiss upon her lovely hand."

Laura presented her hand to Kirby. Kirby raised himself up a bit and looked from her to his friend. A lopsided grin appeared upon his face. "So dear maiden all you want is a small token of my appreciation?"

Laura gave a small nod. Kirby took her hand in his and pulled with everything he had. Laura tried to catch herself as she fell forward. Kirby pressed his mouth to hers. Laura wanted the kiss to last forever but she came to her senses and broke the kiss.

Her face was flushed from the excitement of the kiss. She was also embarrassed. She knew Doc had been watching them.

"Fair maiden when I have fully regained my strength, we must try this again!"

"Sire we will talk about that another time, for the Lord of this manner called Captain Prentiss will need my help. I will see you all soon."

She winked as she leaned over Kirby and took his hand. Laura lightly pressed her lips to his hand and nipped at it. She then whispered in his ear, "One good turn deserves another."

Kirby slowly let out a ragged breath as she left.

Doc smiled at their playfulness but also wishing he had someone that loved him that way. Someday he thought, someone will love me like that. He sighed and turned to Kirby

"I watched her and the other nurses working. Kirby, she is very sweet and caring about the men. Do you know that after helpin' set up this hospital, she sat in that chair to watch over you? You are very lucky, Laura loves you very much. She is also very funny."

"I know Doc and I love her too. She brings the best out in me. I know my Ma would be happy if I settled down."

"Are the guys alright Doc?"

"They're restin' Kirby but Laura wouldn't let me go and check on them. She said that was their job."

"Yea, she can be a little stubborn in that department. Naw, let's face it she's downright forceful when it comes to her nursin'. I guess we'll have to wait."

"It's early Kirby maybe we should try and get some more shuteye."

"Okay Doc, night then."

"Goodnight or mornin' Kirby."

The men soon found themselves asleep.

Kirby opened his eyes as soon as he heard someone talking. He wondered how long he had been sleeping. He didn't have long to wait.

"Good morning Private Kirby, I'm Captain Prentiss; feeling any better?"

"A bit better, ah Sir."

"Good, we had to drain your wound last night. It was badly infected. We also had to suture it. So it should get better as time goes by. We're going to keep you on an I.V. for another day."

"Sir what about the rest of the guys, I mean the squad, how are they doin'?"

The captain didn't want to get into specifics. "To be honest private, you are all going to be fine but it's going to take awhile. Now rest."

Kirby wasn't really satisfied with the answer. As he proceeded to lie back down the nurse could hear Kirby grumbling under his breath. "Yea that's all they say around here. Lie down private and be a good little soldier and maybe will let you have some broth tomorrow."

The nurse stifled a giggle when she heard him talking to himself.

Doc and Kirby could hear the captain go up to each bed and ask the same questions. It was killing Kirby he wanted to know something, anything about the others. When the captain left, Kirby couldn't wait to find out what he said.

"Hey Doc what did he tell ya?"

"He said I'm doin' pretty good; they're gonna take out the I.V. soon."

"Caje are you awake," called Kirby.

Caje sounded irritated when answered. "Yea I'm awake, whadda ya want?"

"Um, sorry I was just worried about ya, that's all."

"No I'm sorry Kirby, I can't stand just lyin' around not getting' out of bed. The captain said that I still have fever and before you ask so does the Sarge. Guess we're gonna be here for awhile."

The nurse who had been with the doctor walked over to Kirby. "Now private before you do any more yelling can I help you?"

"How are those two guys over there, Littlejohn and Nelson?"

"Doc figured he would add his two cents. "Ya see lieutenant we are all from the same squad and we just wanna know how everyone is doin'."

The nurse took an exasperated breath. "Okay, you guys win. Littlejohn is doing about as well as the rest of you, so is Nelson but he also has a mild case of trench foot. To encourage blood flow to the area, we are using warm compresses and foot baths. He should be fine. Now will you guys rest some? "

The nurse walked over to Kirby and straightened his covers. "Laura said she'll see you later. Just get some rest okay?"

Kirby nodded and smiled.

The nurse turned to Doc and pulled up his sheet and blanket. "By the way, my name is Carol Anne. I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Carol Anne."

She turned on her heels and walked quickly out of the room.

As soon as all the staff had left the room Doc sat up so he could see everyone. Kirby tried too but found that the world tilted when he tried to sit up.

"Guess I'll just lay here Doc, I got kinda dizzy."

"Don't worry Kirby I'll check on everyone."

When Doc got up to a sitting position, he saw the Sarge trying to do the same thing. They both stood up and removed their I.V. bottles off the stand.

Both men chuckled. "Doc, I guess we both have the same idea but we better do this quickly before we get caught."

They were still pretty weak as they worked their way across the aisle to check on Billy and Littlejohn.

"Hey Doc, Sarge," said Billy.

Both men looked at Billy's feet. Doc was prepared for the worse and was happy to see that it wasn't as bad as he thought it might be.

Billy was frowning when looked at Doc. "How does it look?"

"Not bad, not bad at all. You're gonna be fine."

Billy sighed and smiled brightly, "Thanks Doc."

Sarge placed his hand on Littlejohn's shoulder. "You alright?"

"I'm warm and comfortable. I could spend the rest of the war right here Sarge."

Sarge walked over to Kirby. "Ya feelin' better?

"I'm doin' a lot better, my arm doesn't hurt as bad as it did. How about you Sarge?"

"Oh I'll survive. I better get back to bed before they catch us. I saw that nurse that was sittin' by you last night. She's real pretty."

"Guess everybody saw; we met the last time I was hurt."

Kirby looked confused. I don't know why or how it happened. I'm a lucky S.O.B. cuz she really loves me and I adore her!"

"You're right Kirby you are a lucky S.O.B., I better get back to bed before they catch me."

Doc had returned back to bed and was talking quietly to Caje.

"Is it true Doc?"

"Is what true Caje?"

"That nurse and Kirby; I kinda overheard you and her talkin'. Are they sorta goin' together?

"Hold that thought for a second Caje."

"Psst, Kirby is it okay to tell Caje about Laura? He heard Laura and me talkin."

"Yea go ahead Doc, I gotta a feelin' everybody knows already."

Doc turned back to Caje and told him the whole story.

The men had been there for two days and they all were beginning to complain very loudly.

The captain was making his usual rounds. The men were waiting to pounce on him but he was already one step ahead of them. The nurses had filled him in on all the complaining they had been doing.

Laura was with him and he had a bit of a smirk on his face. He decided to make a big show about it. In a voice loud enough to be heard all through the ward Captain Prentiss began, "Now let me see here, how long has this squad been here? Oh, two days, that's right. Do you think lieutenant that they should be allowed out of their beds or should we strap them down and gag them?"

"If they promised to stop acting like petulant children we can let them out of their beds."

The captain smiled at the men, "okay you guys just take it easy. I'm even going to let you start on some solid foods. Just don't turn this ward upside down and no chasing the nurses!"

He quietly spoke to Billy. "Unfortunately, you'll still need to take it easy. We will continue with the compresses and the foot baths. But think of this way, your feet will thank you in the end."

When he left the men practically flew out of their cots.

Laura stayed behind to talk to Kirby. She had been so busy with new patients and the OR, she rarely got to see him while he was awake.

"Are you happy now? You guys were giving the nurses a headache. You know we have to follow orders too."

"I know I'm sorry but after awhile you just get edgy just lyin' around."

Laura could read Kirby's face as easily as she read the Stars and Stripes. "What's wrong?"

"Laura, what's that you called us pet…pet something? What does it mean?"

Laura laughed. She hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. She didn't care anymore. She figured everyone knew. "If we have kids, I hope they are just the opposite. The word is petulant it means grouchy, bad-tempered."

Kirby looked down at the floor. She knew she had hurt his feelings a little, sometimes he was like a little boy. That was something she loved about him. She turned her head up so he could see her and held his hands. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. It was suppose to be a joke. I know how you guys felt being made to stay in bed all the time, it gets boring. Are we okay?"

"Oh hell Laura, we were what you said but I ain't mad about that, I just didn't know what ya meant. You're smart. Why would you want a guy like me?"

Laura straightened herself up to her full 5 foot 3 inch height. "You're the only good thing that's come out of this war. When I met you I knew it was for keeps. Listen here soldier, you wrote me and asked me to marry you remember? I said yes, so I'm not going to let you out of it. I love you damn it!"

Kirby broke into a smile and pulled her close. Laura was still fuming. "What are you smiling about?"

"Honey, the way you were just yelling, I'm probably sure Gen. Eisenhower knows about us now."

Laura's eyes got as big as half dollars. She put her arms around him and pulled him even closer. "If that's the case, I guess we'll just have to invite him to the wedding too."

The squad had been listening to the two of them hash out their differences. When they realized it was over they all came over to congratulate the couple.

Caje kissed Laura. He hugged his best friend and whispered to Kirby "You'd never know by lookin at her but she's has a lot of fire in her. You're gonna have one hell of a honeymoon, Kirby!"

"Don't I know it," Kirby whispered back. "I have a feelin' my life's never gonna be the same again and am I'm real glad about that.

THE END


End file.
